In the winding of textile yarn on a cone or tube carrier in a take-up winding assembly of a yarn processing machine, such as an open-end spinning, ring spinning, two-for-one twisting machine, etc., a yarn transfer tail is wrapped around the bottom of the carrier and is positioned between the carrier and an adapter in the winding assembly, which is constructed for rotatably supporting a tubular end of the yarn carrier in the winding assembly. The resulting pinching action on the yarn transfer tail between the end of the yarn carrier and the face of the adapter and friction between the yarn carrier and the adapter, created by relative rotation between the adapter and carrier during the winding operation, often causes breakage or cutting of the yarn transfer tail which is undesirable.
Various attempts have been made to modify the end of the yarn carrier to provide a groove, soft surface or some other construction to receive the yarn transfer tail and to prevent this undesirable breakage or cutting of the yarn transfer tail. In this regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,834; 4,700,904, 5,014,928 and 5,170,961 which relate to attempts to modify the end of the yarn carrier to prevent this undesirable breakage or cutting of the yarn transfer tail during a winding operation. Although some of these modified yarn carrier end constructions reduced some of the yarn tail breakage or cutting, this approach did not satisfactorily overcome this problem.